lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Servers/@comment-217.93.17.217-20150901164703
Regimes of Middle-Earth, Yesterday evening, Dorwinions siege, abuse, scandal.... Ok people, Things, go, to, far. I logged in this morning, nothing bad in mind, looked on my phone, saw something: Problems. First reaction=Ban Ekkrexor. As I logged in I saw this huge (of caras sant) wall with cluffing holes into it, 2 destroyed bases and 4 people telling me that 15 of our players left.... In 1 word: Daheeeeeeelll!??! So I asked everyone what/how/when/why it happend. Everyone had shard of a big twisted story including: Abuse, Destruction, deaths, rages, "moral" disicions and a whole ass full of work for me to do. First of all I went to the 3 places again. First dorwinions city: Deathschests everywhere, destroyed walls and last but not least, not a single player who could tell me what exactly happend. I rebuild the walls with the help of mats, and I helped a guy collect the deathchests. Second I went to ekrexors castle: Fire, holes, world edit, more world edit, sand, more world edit, and 81217274132 snow-ball entities.... Which made me curious... I looked at the server for a second, EVERYONE was lagging and the server was using 95% (16 GB) of it`s memory, which can be dangerous for the servers hardware and if it did any damage the one who did this is gonna get a nice signed "message" which will call him for a "Meeting". Third I went to the 3 me sent cords: Which were bombed, mats ship was ERASED and the full terrain was completly FUCKED over, I had to restart the server to make the lagg go away. When it was finally restarted, I saw something just.... just anoying another 112663 snow-ball entities which were created by the fire in forodwaith... So destroy fire, restart server, check again, good, no more snow ball entities. RedextremeXD joined the game. Me: What happend here? silence. *RedextremeXD destroyed builds, cheated gear, abused. Me: interresting.... /ban RedextremeXD for abusing powers to destroy protected field. During all this, I asked everyone what happend and all i got was small parts of a huge thing. damnit. I asked Blockster3 = shards... I asked cookminers = shards.... I asked Ekrexor via skype = Finally a whole thing. I asked mats = shards.... I asked MrDalek = shards.... So when I connected it all I have 2 possible stories: 1. Yesterday Ekrexor started to siege dorwinion, everyone was ok with it, everyone had fun, all was good. Ekrexor ABUSED by spawning in orcs. Cook noticed and ABUSED by spawning in rohirrim and Swan knights. At some point it all got up to everyones heads and someone started raging, insulting and calling out on people. (BIG HOLE IN THE STORY) Then dorwinions base was damaged and they started to leave because of it. cowardy in my opinion. When Ekrexor logged out Cookminers and Tylarid ABUSED by tping redextremeXD to let him ABUSE by blowing his base up. Next day. Status: Ekrexor banned. 15 players left. All at the time online staff failed miserable. And I have a sacred landscape.... yay.... great come out. 2. Yesterday Ekrexor started to siege dorwinion, and dorwinion wasn`t ok with it, Cookminers saw it and ABUSED by spawning in npcs to fight back ekrexors npcs. Then ekrexor blew holes into the walls and raided the whole place. (BIG HOLE IN THE STORY) When ekrexor logged out, Cookminers and Tylarid ABUSED by tping redextremeXD to ekrexors base to blow it up(ABUSE). Same come out as the first story.... So what is this all? Why isn`t anyone telling the whole thing? And why did 3 of my 6 staff members fail so bad? And was this all a lie because Tylarid, Dorwinion, Cookminers and some other players maybe don´t like ekrexor? Was it to ban him? What is going on? Can I trust anyone? Shards over shards but nothing to grab and say:"YES! THAT IS THE TRUE STORY! THAT IS WHAT HAPPEND!" . I will do it like this, I already rebuild the walls of the dorwinion city, I told a few people that they are welcomed back when they decide to come back. But after all this is just a big mess. A big action of dumbness. And who knows maybe it even damaged the server hardware that just crashed down.... If anyone knows a FULL, DETAILED and TRUE Story of what happend yesterday evening, please write it in the comments. I will go flush my brain in the toilet now.... wtf.... ~Get_ShrekT/Owner